1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a method and system for providing at least one image of at least one real object captured by at least one scene camera of a plurality of scene cameras mounted on a vehicle.
2. Background Information
In a potential situation, a person may be interested in an object of a real environment (often called “object of interest”), e.g. in a surrounding environment. The person (herein also referred to as user) may be interested in further identifying the object of interest and/or in determining similar objects. In a particular example, the user may want to find out if the same object (also called item) and/or similar objects are available for purchasing. The user may then wish to make an order for purchasing one or more objects (e.g. the same or a similar object) or may then wish to find a store for hands-on checking and purchasing the one or more objects.
For this purpose, for example, the user may use a camera to capture an image of the object of interest and identify the same or similar items based on image analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,228,364 B2 discloses a method and system for an omnidirectional camera which can be used to record an event happening around a police vehicle. The system and method include an omnidirectional camera and a digital processor that processes the images taken by the camera. The direction of the signal generated by the microphone determines the region of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,373 B1 discloses a vehicle-mounted image record system for encouraging safe driving of a vehicle by recording images of the surface of the road and part of the vehicle. The system includes one or more cameras mounted on the vehicle and a recording device that records the images captured by the cameras. In the event of an accident the recorded images can be used as proof of safe driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,832 B1 discloses an in-car video system where a wireless microphone is configured with bi-directional communications capability. When an RF activation signal is received, the wireless microphone is automatically switched on to capture an audio soundtrack that accompanies the images captured by the car-mounted video camera. A wireless microphone controller mounted in the car transmits the RF activation signal to the wireless microphone. When the video recording device starts recording, the wireless microphone controller transmits the RF activation signal.
Further, there is known a mobile phone application (so-called “App”) called “ASAP54” that allows the user, upon seeing a particular outfit or style the user is interested in on a real person or magazine, to take a photograph of the outfit. By using image recognition the application can find that piece of clothing the user is looking at and a number of similar fashions. For employing this, the user is required to focus the camera of his/her mobile phone on the object of interest.